La vie de Sabo
by Traffy. D
Summary: Sabo est petit et il rêve de liberté. Durant toute sa vie. Petit Os en attendant la suite...


**_Ce truc trainé dans mes affaires - un brouillon à vrai dire et parce que je n'arrivais absolument à écrire la suite... hum, je l'ai posté. Pour l'plaisir._**

 ** _Il est pas très bien mais j'espère que vous aimerez..._**

 ** _Bonne Lecture!_**

Il est propre. Bien habillé. Très droit sur la petite chaise en bois. Le nœud papillon gratte – la chemise aussi d'ailleurs - mais il s'en accommode.

Sa mère sourit. Son père grimace un rictus. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne lui jette quelconque regard.

Ses jambes se balancent silencieusement sur sa chaise. Ses yeux bleus fixent le sol.

Ils sont tout trois en face de chez eux.

Sa mère porte sa plus belle robe – celle qu'elle ne porte qu'une fois par ans – et son père a un canne au pommeau en or – bien plus joli que celle en plaqué avec laquelle il se balade d'habitude.

Son père lui dit de relever la tête et il opère.

Il se sent un peu seul, ici. La maison où il vit est très grande, très belle comme dit sa mère, et lui, se sent très petit.

Il préfère être dehors que dans la maison. Jouer aussi il aime beaucoup parce qu'ici, il n'a pas le droit.

Parfois à sa fenêtre, il voit d'autres enfants. Ils courent, jouent, se bousculent et parfois même se battent. Mais ils semblent heureux. Et ils ont un magnifique sourire aux lèvres.

Mais sa mère lui a dit que ces jeux - violents de surcroît - n'étaient pas bons pour lui. Pourquoi ? Il ne sait pas. Lui, aimerait bien aller avec eux. Mais elle a dit que non.

Alors il ne peut pas aller jouer avec les garçons dans la rue ou au parc mais rester étudier à la maison. Ce n'est pas grave. C'est ce que dit sa mère.

Il aime bien l'algèbre après tout. Et comme il ne sortait pas, il avait tout le temps de l'étudier. C'est ce que dit son père.

Mais son père dit que c'est parce que si il en blesse un, il ne pourra pas épouser une jolie fille de bonne famille.

Alors il aime l'algèbre, ne se bat pas et est gentil avec les autres.

Le photographe lui dit " souris " et il sourit.

 _Sabo a 8 ans. Il est enfant de noblesse. Il vit dans une cage dorée. Mais il rêve de liberté._

###################################

Sabo _le_ voyait parfois au abord du Grey Terminal. _Il_ était seul. Toujours. Un garçon avec des cheveux noirs. Les habitants du Grey Terminal disaient que c'était un voleur. Pas mieux qu'eux, pas pire qu'eux.

Sabo avait entendu dire qu'être pirate, c'était être libre.

Mais que pour être pirate il fallait un équipage.

Alors Sabo alla _le_ voir.

Ce soir-là, il ne rentra pas chez lui.

###################################

Il court. Comme un dingue. Tout est flou autour de lui et seul un point noir subsiste dans son champs de vision.

L'ours derrière eux est purement et proprement gigantesque.

Il n'aurait pas dut le réveiller. Il le sait. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas.

 _Il_ a dit que c'était un jeu après tout. Qu'il faudrait courir, courir, courir. Mais c'était un jeu. Comme quand il s'amusait des gardes de la Haute. Qu'un jeu. Dangereux au possible mais si excitant.

 _Il_ a dit qu'il ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était cette ivresse mais sûr, _il_ adorait. Lui aussi aimait bien. Il sait ce que la sensation décrite est l'adrénaline. Mais l'autre préférerait ivresse.

Alors il fait le bête et l'ignorant quand l'autre explique son ressentis. Quand du haut de ses gambettes cicatrisées et bleutées d'hématomes en tout genre, _il_ utilise des mots compliqués, _il_ est fier comme un camion. Et puis, l' _autre_ a les yeux qui brillent dans ce genre de moment. Ça le fait. Il les aime bien.

Avec eux, il est peut être idiot et ignorant. Ce n'est pas grave après tout. Ils s'en foutent.

Il aurait dut avoir peur, c'est ce qu'il se dit.

Mais il n'a pas peur.

Le point se mit à grossir dans son champs de vision. Il lui tendit la main.

S'il voulait être sauver il fallait monter à l'arbre.

Son autre main est attrapée par une autre, petite menue.

Il n'avait pas peur car la main d'Ace serait toujours là. Prête à le remonter.

Un sourire moqueur mais doux aux lèvres.

Et parce que celle de Luffy était toujours accrochée à la sienne. Réussissant toujours les rattrapés.

Avec un sourire d'ange.

 _Sabo a 12 ans. Il est frère de Ace et de Luffy. Ils vivent tout trois entre le Grey Terminale et leur forêt. Mais dernièrement ils se construisent une maison. Et il rêve toujours. Mais avec eux._

##########################

Sabo mourrait. Il le sentait. L'eau dans ses poumons, sa vision s'obscurcissant.

Il ne sentit pas qu'une main le remontait. Il ne vit pas le sourire étrange. Juste du vert, du vert et du vert. Et un peu de noir.

Ace et Luffy.

Il s'évanouit.

##########################

Il était sur sa chaise. Propre sur lui. Les jambes sur la table.

Son foulard et son chapeau sont de travers.

Koala sourit. Elle était belle même avec ses cheveux ébouriffés en tout sens. Ses longues jambes galbées se balancent dans le vide.

Elle est belle cette ancienne esclave. Avec son sourire si beau. Même quand parfois, elle a à nouveau cette expression horrible plantée sur la figure, il va la retrouvé, lui murmurant des douces chansons de pirates. Celles qui parlent de liberté, de sirènes, d'homme-poisson. De bateau. Et d'océan. Et dans ces moment-là, elle pleure. Et c'est bon signe de la voir pleuré. Car son masque se fendille et elle redevient humaine ainsi. Puis elle sourit à nouveau. Qu'elle est belle.

Et elle est heureuse. Lui aussi.

Il l'aime. C'est son amie. Sa meilleure amie.

Il aime aussi cette odeur de poudre dans l'air. Il n'y a pas si longtemps de ça, ils tiraient encore sur des cibles. Mais ils s'étaient si vite lassés.

Il rêve encore Sabo. De son frère et de son petit frère. C'est étrange, mais ça lui revient doucement. Le vide de sa vie se comble, la période du noir qui hantait ses souvenirs a enfin disparue, il en est heureux. Et même s'il a fallut qu' _il_ meurt. Il le regrette tout les jours. Mais il a trouvé une nouvelle vie. Une nouvelle voie.

Il garde en lui la _Volonté_. Alors malgré ses remords et ses regrets, il se satisfait de cette vie.

Parfois quand ça lui prend, il fait dansé des heures durant de petites flammes au bout de ses doigts. Cette flamme. Qui reste en son cœur et à jamais.

 _Et quand Hack lui dit " cheese ", il grimace de toutes ses dents._

 _Vous pouvez laisser une revieuw si vous voulez..._

 _Bises de Traff's!_


End file.
